


Arkenstone, Arkenstone, Arkenstone

by QueenUnderTheMountain (Rinchen)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2303705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinchen/pseuds/QueenUnderTheMountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What, if Bilbo had given Thorin the Arkenstone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arkenstone, Arkenstone, Arkenstone

“Search for the stone! Search it everywhere! Turn every coin and trinket! I want it to be found quickly!” Thorin bellowed through the treasury, commanding that the Arkenstone, the precious heirloom of the Line of Durin, should be found and immediately given to him.

Bilbo dawdled to a pile of gold and turned half-heartedly coin after coin, the Arkenstone he had stolen from Smaug a few days prior heavy in his pocket.

Shortly after the dragon has bolted out of the Mountain they saw Laketown burn. And Thorin had howled desperately. His nephews, his precious nephews had been down there, left behind on his order. From there it had gone downwards. On the first evening Thorin had enclosed himself in the treasury, no sound coming out of it safe for the occasional clicker of coins or or jewels. Late at night Bilbo had tried to enter the treasury but failed. So he set up his bedroll in a warm corner, a bit away from the others. As they were deep asleep he had put the Arkenstone out of his jacket and wrapped it into a few spare blankets, then shoved it into his backpack.

Thorin had changed a lot during these days. He searched day and night for the Arkenstone, refused to drink and eat (not that they had that much) and forced the Company to do so as well. Bilbo could hear him and Balin argue, which mostly led to Balin being shoved out of the treasury. He then sighed and looked so very sad at Bilbo. Bilbo knew that look. He was at the receiving end of it after his parents died. Pity. It indeed felt as if Thorin had died too.

At night, shortly before laying down to sleep, Bilbo put out the Arkenstone and looked at it. It was a transparent jewel and seemed to shine from its inner. All in all beautiful. Bilbo could nearly understand what made Thorin want it. He heard footsteps approaching and shoved the stone back into its hiding place.

“There you are. I have been searching for you, burglar.”

“Did you need something?”

“Yes, you.” Thorin grabbed Bilbo's hand and dragged him with him into the treasury.”The night is cold and you haven't laid with me since we have been in this city of men.” Thorin let his hands run all over Bilbo's body. Bilbo, although he didn't want to share this kind of intimacy with Thorin as long as he was in this state, gave eventually in and let Thorin ravish him on top of a pile of gold.

Bilbo was glad that Thorin slept afterwards although sleep wouldn't find him that night. So he sat next to Thorin and gently combed through his hair, softly singing lullabies under his breath. He rose after a few hours and ventured outside the Mountain, hoping to see the sun rise.

As the cold yellow of the winter sun started to light the rocks he could see a group of four heading towards the Mountain. He climbed up a pile of stones to get a better view and didn't dare to hope.

“Fili! Kili! Bofur! And Oin!” He waved to get their attention. “We thought you dead!” They hugged and Bilbo led them to the Mountain. “Thorin is … changed. It is as if he is not himself. As if something is possessing him.”

“The gold.” Bilbo looked at Oin. “It was the same with Thror. Lead the way, laddie. I want to see him.”

Bilbo brought the four to an overlook in the treasury. Right underneath it, among piles of gold stood Thorin, hunched in himself, wearing dark pelts and the onyx crown he had crowned himself with. It stung in Bilbo's heart to see his beloved Dwarf this way.

They tried to get his attention but failed. Thorin remained in his own world of gold and jewels. That was when Bilbo made a decision. He excused himself and hurried to his bedroll. There he put the Arkenstone out of its hiding place and shoved it in his pocket. Then he more or less ran into the treasury and began to dig like a madman in a pile of gold. When he was sure that Thorin couldn't see him he took the Arkenstone out of his pocket, rattled with a few coins and … “I … I found something. Thorin! I found something.”

Bilbo heard heavy footsteps approaching and then a shadow fell over him. “What did you find?”

He lifted the Arkenstone. “This. It looks to me like ...”

“The Arkenstone.” Thorin knelt next to Bilbo, awe in his voice. “You found it. After all you have done for us … for me … you have too found the gem that matters most. You have found the Heart of the Mountain. My right to rule.” He stood and pulled Bilbo with him. “Now let's show these imbeciles who doubted me. They have to bow before me and plead for mercy for they have abandoned me when I needed them most.”

* * *

Bilbo had hoped that now everything would be better. That Thorin would become clear in his mind again, that he would get his Thorin back. But nothing was the case. It seemed that it only got worse.

Thorin ordered the whole Company in the armoury and commanded them to arm themselves with heavy armour and sharp swords. Bilbo had had enough. He fled the armoury and hid in a small secluded room. There he wept. For the situation, for himself and mostly for Thorin. He had lost the love if his life. If he was to leave now, would he be able to get over the Misty Mountains although it was winter? He could stay at Beorn's. The shapeshifter would gladly host him in the cold months. Where was Gandalf? The wizard has left them as they entered Mirkwood and has never returned since. Has something happened and his mother's friend was held back because of that? Bilbo sighed. There was no use in overthinking things he had no influence to. He stood up and left his safe retreat. As he reached the Hall of the Kings with its now golden floor he could hear Thorin call for him.

“Bilbo! There you are. Come. I have something for you.” Without waiting for an answer Thorin grabbed Bilbo by his arm and dragged him into the treasury.

“What are we doing here? Will you take me on the gold again? I will not have that, I tell you. That was not comfortable, not at all. I still have bruises from the coins that dug into my skin.”

“Shhh, be silent, little Hobbit.”

“Ecxuse me, _Dwarf_.” Bilbo was having none of this rubbish. “I have a name and you have just used it.” Mad King or not, he would not be silent and let Thorin do with him as he pleased.

Thorin let his head hang and it seemed as if he sighed very deeply and heartbroken. “I have something for you. As I found it I had to think of you and thought it would suit you. Come here, I want to put it on you.” Bilbo drew carefully closer to Thorin.

“What is it?” The Dwarf pulled a silvery, flowing shirt out of a chest.

“A mithril shirt. It once belonged to my brother as he was a child and would fit you well. This material is light as a feather and hard as diamond.” Bilbo blinked.

“I … I can't take it.”

“Nonsense. You have to take it. For me.” He sighed.

“Very well then. How do I put it on?”

Remove your coat. Well done. And now, arms up. Good. Look, it suits you just fine. And looks so very good on you. Bilbo, my Bilbo, who gave me back my Mountain and my Arkenstone. You are the most precious thing I own. I want to keep you in this treasury and adorn you with gems and gold.”

Bilbo wriggled himself out of Thorin's arms. “That is … very charming. But I have to go. I promised Bombur to help him with the stew. With that he fled out of the treasury.

* * *

A few days later Bilbo sat on the battlements, smoking his pipe and glazing in the distance. That was when he saw something approaching the Mountain. He jumped up and tried to get a better sight. An army! Bilbo ran down the hall, where the Company was assembled.

“An army! There is an army approaching the Mountain!” He cried out of breath.

“They want my gold!” Thorin pushed himself from the pillar on which he leant. He hurried to the battlements, Bilbo and the Company behind him. They watched the army, consisting of Men and Elves as it turned out as they came closer, approaching Erebor and looked down from the battlements as Thranduil and Bard rode up to them to negotiate if the flag they carried had anything to do with it.

“What do you want? I have no business with Men and … _Elves._ ”

“You promised to share in the wealth of the Mountain, O King.”

Thorin laughed humourless. “I only said that to please that poor excuse of a Master. You will get nothing from me.”

“So it is true. You are indeed so riven by greed that you cannot see beyond your own desire!”

“Ha! And in the end you are not satisfied with only gold and yearn for the Arkenstone. But you will have none of it. Leave now! Or you will regret that you and that Elf scum ever came up to my Mountain.” Thorin shot a glare full of hate down the battlements and Bilbo knew that it was his time.

“Thorin, please.” He clung onto Thorin. “Please. I didn't give you the stone so that you can misuse the power you now possess. Please, be reasonable.”

“You are too conspiring against me, Halfling?” Thorin's hand shot forward and he put it around Bilbo's throat, madness glittering in his eyes, and fingers ready to squeeze. Bilbo tried to wriggle himself out of the grab, but failed.

“Thorin … please. Don't ..” Behind him he could hear the Company shouting and begging.

“Throttling you would indeed be too good for you, you lying thief. I knew you had the stone all along.” Bilbo's eyes widened. “How …,” he whispered.

“I wasn't sure, but now I know. You are nothing better than them. And I trusted you. I trusted you with my life … burglar!”

“Please, Thorin, let go off me.”

“I will let go off you and throw you down to your friends.” Bilbo closed his eyes. He didn't want to see Thorin like this, completely taken over by madness and forced himself to think of a laughing and lovingly Thorin. If he was to die he would do so remebering Thorin smile.

But suddenly he was lifted and thrown onto slick stone. He opened his eyes and looked at Thorin who towered over him. “Leave. Get out of my eyes. I don't want to see you any more for you have betrayed me.”

He rose and stumbled away from Thorin, his legs shaking. “Good bye, Thorin.”

“Begone, descendant of rats. No friendship of mine goes with you.”

Bilbo bit on his lips and turned away from Thorin. He would not cry. No, he would now cry. On his way out of the Mountain he collected his backpack and bedroll and downright fled out of the halls, never looking back. He walked over to the Men and Elves and was welcomed by Gandalf, who took him up on his horse, riding with him to camp they had set up out of sight of Erebor. As he was brought in a tent and tucked into blankets he allowed himself to weep. And he wept for a long time.

* * *

Bilbo had hidden in the tent he was given for a few days as he heard a shout coming from afar. He jumped out of the bed, hurrying out of the tent.

“What is happening?”

“Orcs, orcs are coming.” Bilbo fetched his sword an ran to the meeting place, standing next to Gandalf.

“What are you doing here?”

“I want to fight.”

“You are doing no such thing, Bilbo Baggins. I want to return you safe to the Shire.”

“But … I can fight!”

“I will not be able to look out for you. Stay here in the camp, a guard will stay with you. Are we understood?” 

“Gandalf … I ...”

“Are we understood?”

“Fine! Yes!” Bilbo threw his hands in the air and stomped back to the tent. Reprimanded like a little faunt. The nerve of that wizard!

Bilbo entered his tent and let himself fall on his makeshift bed. Then he made a plan. He would stay in the tent until the army swarmed out and then follow them. He would do what he was able to. And if he died … well, what did it matter. He had lost Thorin, so there was no real reason for him to live anyway.

The first try to sneak out of the tent failed. As soon as he had put his head out of it the guard looked at him and ordered him to go back inside. Bilbo had huffed but went back into the tent. The second try was successful. He had put on his ring and had rushed by the guard, careful to not move as much as a little stone.

It took a while before he reached the battlefield and it was horrible. Nothing like the fights he was used to from his journey. There were blood and bodies everywhere. Bilbo kept his ring on and went deeper into the battle. That was when he saw it. Fili and Kili fighting a big, dangerous Orc together. It wasn't Azog, but he resembled him in a weird way. “They must be related.” Bilbo thought.

The Orc shook Fili off his arm and hit Kili with his mace. Towering over them he bared his back to Bilbo, who saw his chance and jumped onto the thing and drew Sting deep into its spine. It howled and sank on the ground. Bilbo tumbled down and took his ring off as he laid on the ground.

“Bilbo!” That shout was neither Fili nor Kili. It was Thorin. Bilbo turned and could have cried. Thorin seemed himself again. He smiled.

“What are you doing here? Trying to get yourself killed?”

“I ...”

“We talk later. Now there are Orc to slay. Come, you have killed Bolg, son of Azog. He will be here soon. I will finish him off myself.” Thorin smiled shortly and laid his hand on Bilbo's arm. Gesturing him to follow.

* * *

“Thorin, are you ready yet? We will be late for the ceremony.”

“I am part of it, they will not start without me, my Consort.” Bilbo rolled his eyes and threw his cloak over his shoulder. Fiddling with the pins (he still didn't get it how they worked) he didn't notice how Thorin entered the living room of the Royal Apartments.

“Let me help you.” He smiled at Bilbo and helped him closing the cloak before kissing him.

“Thank you.”

“No, thank you Bilbo. Without you I would have died a year ago. As would have my nephews. Without you the Arkenstone would still corrupt the mind of the King of Erebor.”

“The Arkenstone was what brought us this misery in the first place.”

“I know, but now it is gone and splintered into a million pieces.” Thorin kissed Bilbo again. “Come, or we will really be late.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find it also on [my tumblr.](http://loyalty-honour-a-willing-heart.tumblr.com/post/97429340054/arkenstone-arkenstone-arkenstone/)


End file.
